EX Energy
EX Energy is an eldritch type of extremely powerful light energy that is fueled by light and life energy. The origin is from a once-dead star called the X-Star, home world of Exateno. It is described as "life-filling, with a very mixed sensation of pain and relief", and also "a substance that makes almost anyone, even the weakest, as the strongest being". Appearance EX Energy is generally flowing and is teal colored, with tint of blue. With enough EX Energy, it can be shaped into a sphere and an eight-shaped star that is colored blue and indigo. Description This energy is said to be dangerous to handle for mechanism, as it have tendency to explode when used by non-sentient mechanism and weaponry, but is otherwise absolutely safe to touch, long as the user in question is not a god, doesn't use darkness (or being made of it) or is considered as an abomination. Anyone who absorbs the energy becomes temporarily giant and powerful, being able to defeat even otherwise invincible beings, as well as being immune to attacks that normally kills absolutely anything in one shot. It is not always practical, as some users had difficult time using it in places with restrained space without causing environmental damage. Overdose of this energy, however, will result a semi-permanent mutation and absolute immortality. In addition, the user becomes able to defeat even the most powerful god and greatly withstand damage from darkness, gods and abominations. As already mentioned, it is full of light and life energy, but also somewhat eldritch in that it can also harm gods and abominations. It is unknown how it could be able to, but it is nevertheless not recommended for such gods and abominations to use them, no matter the circumstances. However, even if it occurs, the user is not the most powerful by itself; while the overdose gives mountainous boost of resilience and power, the user is still vulnerable to fighters with a sufficient (but not god-like) power boost, or others who have EX Energy. EX Energy-filled attacked cannot be resisted by just blocking, even to those who are immune to damage. Anything that is immune to damage and is vulnerable to it will be instantly killed. This may explains why several Eldritch Abominations kept themselves a distance from this energy and run for their lives shall they felt a presence of it. Anyone who aren't technically gods, but cannot be killed by mortals in any sort of way, are also very vulnerable to EX Energy. Any attempt to eat someone with sufficient dose of EX Energy will cause the energy to power-up so much that it caused the predator to explode in spatial powder, regardless if they can or cannot be normally killed or even hurt. (Although this can be only the case if it would not be ignored for gameplay balance. If so, the last phrase does only matter story-wise.) Overdose Effects There are reports that the users that suffers overdose that while they becomes immortal, their hunger can become unstable and some goes even eating their opponents to finish them off. This is a frightening thought for even cynical scientists. This overdose give a new and almighty form of anyone able to use EX Energy. This form is called the Exa Form. A person who had done an overdose is called an Exa-fied person, and the person's name traditionally have the "Exa-" prefix, though a few exception exists. There are three significant syndromes that help indicate that the user had made an overdose of EX Energy; *Significantly changed appearance, and usually have their body, hair and/or other parts blue, purple and sometimes teal. *Overly developed taste buds; while some can control themselves, others will dares to eat smaller beings to gain energy, and a few even do it at even another overdosed victim. Sadistic characters will even try to take advantage of this. *Being capable of using Copy Ability, Inhale and Star Spits. Previously, only Kirby is able to do all of the three Abilities, but Exateno and the Exa-fied users can only use the first ability for a limited time. There is also another factor that can greatly harm the user instead of benefiting him or her; if the user exhibit more negative feelings or energy than positive ones, the EX Energy becomes red and apparently strangles the user's body. Since it is made of pure life energy, it is possible that the negative energy had caused the EX Energy to become more harmful does to conflicting nature of both energy. Those that exhibit excessive amount of negative energy are not as vulnerable as those who are gods, eldritch abominations or darkness users, but are just unable to completely damage Exa-fied uers. Despite the ability of making anyone into versatile and all-powerful anti-gods, the behavior and mental modification from the overdose can turn anyone weak but passive into powerful but if not controlled, way more aggressive. In addition, if the Exa-fied user ended up to exhibit a negative emotion too intensively, such as anger, hatred or depression, it will receive a painful headache which can become a weakness as it slows down the user, but eventually the energy will heal off the negative emotion in a slow but complete procedure. Physical body injury or even disembodiment are only minor inconvenience compared to the headache as the injuries can be healed quickly, and the removed body parts will be replaced by new ones, and incurable diseases will be slowly but surely removed does to the energy being way too powerful for such microscopic beings such as viruses who caused those diseases. Users vulnerable to disease more than average creatures, however, will still feel the pain. The exact amount of specific attacks remains unknown, but it did allows the user to control more elements, even darkness itself with enough patience and practice. In addition of the abilities above, the Exa-fied users can enhance their own attacks, build up new ones, and even weaponize the EX Energy itself as damaging aura. Users who are fully Exa-fied become immune of fear induction, thus preventing those who induce fear into others from defeating them too easily. With that said, the user does not become automatically more fearless and thus potentially retain its normal fears. There are rumors that an Exa-Fied user can be powered even further by absorbing EX Energy from anything outside of the user's, with an even more powerful form, but this had yet to be discovered. Power Variation How exactly it boost the user highly depends on the character's control of emotions (or if it even feels any emotion) and what energy it have (or lack thereof). If used correctly, the user's power will ascend to monstrous level, and even bypass regular gods, but incorrect use of it will make the Exa-form less powerful than the user's other powerful forms. Take notice that size is an important indication factor; anyone who's size is less than 200ft are the lesser powerful Exafied Users, while those that reaches 200ft or higher are the more powerful Exafied Users. It turns out that the more EX Energy consumed, the bigger the Exafied user it would be. Take notice that just size alone does not factor between two similarly sized users; the power scale difference between two larger Exafied Users, one at 325ft and another at 450ft, only depends on their control of their emotions or other energy. As the table shows, having good self-control and having positive energy is often the best result to become even more powerful than average Exafied user (or near close if the user is not fully Exafied), but this is more often than not the rarest case. In addition to the dependency of the user's emotions, the effectiveness also varies based of how much EX Energy is absorbed, and is measured by a percentage; the more, the higher the percentage. At 100%, the user enters the Exa-Form. If incompatible (i.e. harmful to user), negative percentage will be used instead. Where Can It Appear? The EX Energy is born firsthand in the Kirby universe, and any mist of EX Energy that were untouched or not kept in any container will be teleported away into another universe. It is difficult to know where it will teleport next, but which next universe it will go is not completely random, as EX Energy will only be found in Nintendoverse, New Fantendoverse and its similar universes. That said, it does not stop it from appearing from "Umbrella"-type alternative universes, long as there are any Nintendo or Fantendo characters in there, and even so the chance is not guaranteed. EX Effectiveness As we know by now, EX Energy is very powerful against gods, darkness and eldritch abominations, regardless of the power or defense level of the latter group. That said, there are other groups that, while only one thing can resist EX Energy marginally better than normal people, are also vulnerable to this energy, albeit not to the extent from the above group. On the two latter columns, when there is a stroke ("/") between two information (Powerful / Very Powerful), this indicate that the former tells the effectiveness from a normal EX Energy user, and the latter tells the effectiveness of the full Exa-Form user, especially larger ones. There are hidden text ( ) that will indicate additional information by pointing the cursor into them. Notice that this is only a general chart and remember that EX Energy can severely damage anyone with immortality regardless of their power or defense level, even if they have an element that will normally be resistant to EX Energy. There can and will be a rare case where there is anyone who is capable of resisting EX Energy very well, but only not to the point of being immune to it; trying to be immune of EX Energy will only result a double-edged result, in which taking no damage of them but fully paralyze the target and lose such immunity, making them vulnerable to it again. As such, a high resistance to EX Energy is far more preferable to trying to be (or being already) immune to it. Having a resistance to EX Energy will not work if the defender have immortality or is god-like, uses darkness or have eldritch capacities. Versus Other Energies How it fares with other energies such as Red Energy and Aura depends on how powerful they can be, not just how they currently are, but also to which extent the opponent using different energy is using. For instance, EX Energy would be effective against Aura just as normal as anything else capable of taking more than one hit from EX Energy attacks, but when someone started to become more and more powerful the more they take reliance on Aura, the Aura effectiveness will greatly lower be against EX Energy. As such, becoming god-like or even beyond will warrant a death sentence on the Aura user when facing on anyone using EX Energy, especially someone under their Exa-Form. Although Aura-based attacks have greatly reduced attack output against an Exa-Form user does to the Aura's god-like potential, the weakest Aura-based attacks can deal slightly more damage than average Aura attacks could be able to. Energies that utilize negative emotions will have the user very weak against EX Energy. On the other hand, energies that utilize positive emotions will instead have the user have a slight advantage against a non-Exa opponent, and even an Exa-Form opponent if trained well enough. Versus Personas Anything that have association with a mortal (or even immortal) being, such as Personas, Stands and Standing Ripples, aren't immune of EX Energy, and most of which are even weak against attacks powered by EX Energy. This is because of these type of characters being impervious from mortals' attacks, and can be killed by EX Energy without having their owner killed or separated as a result. Most of personas attacks are much less effective against a fighter using EX Energy, especially anyone in an Exa-Form, but that fighter in question can still be hurt by exceptionally strong user of these personas. Anyone with EX Energy are also fully immune to harmful statuses from personas, which means trying to turn an Exa-Form fighter into gold statue will just not work and thus not even worth trying to utilize against them. Statuses Speaking of statuses, anyone empowered by EX Energy will have very high resilience to harmful statuses, but also get less effects from helpful effects depended on who gave those effects. For example, if an EX Energy fighter is given a divine forcefield, the forcefield will be much less effective than on other type of fighters. Otherwise forcefield that isn't made of anything weak to EX Energy will work as normal. To give an idea that they are not immune to the following effects but are in fact highly resilient, there are examples of harmful statuses (even permanent ones) that cannot affect them for long. *An EX Energy fighter can be petrified, but only for several seconds. *A burning EX Energy fighter can be burned, but they cannot be turned into dead skeleton (in a more realistic world) or turned into ash (in a more cartoonish world). They can still be damaged if standing too near of a star (the big burning ball variant), but they cannot be killed by this like absolutely everything else, so a supernova will only burn their hair for a week at worst. The fire or other burning effect will eventually wears off after a minute. *Likewise, frozen EX Energy fighter will quickly thaw off after up to a minute, or in fewer time if near heat sources. *Paralysis and other harmful major mental, physical or psychological conditions will be healed after around twenty minutes at maximum. Other conditions such as autism and bipolar order does not get healed, as they are not considered as major harmful condition, as it only affect the behavior of a person to a minor extent. *Having their emotion manipulated by magic or other abilities will only last for a few minutes, although extreme negative emotion can deal slight damage into them. Attempting to absorb their emotions will just not work, as either their emotions will just be intact, or even outright hurt the absorbing attacker in question, depended on the attacker's abilities and energy. These harmful statuses, as well as other harmful statuses, will also become less and less effective if repeatedly used against them, to the point of eventually becoming ineffective. The immunity the EX Energy fighter will have will eventually wears off after several hours. There are harmful statuses that the EX Energy fighter is outright immune; *Shrinking. This is especially true with Exa-Form fighters that are particularly immense. Self-inflicting shrinking, on the other hand, can work just fine. *Instant-death (and instant-knock out) statuses. We already told you that EX Energy fighters, especially Exa-Form fighters, cannot die no matter what, so why bother sing these? *Hypnosis, unless if the EX Energy user is really weak-willed. *Although their emotion can be manipulated, behavior-induced or aura-based fear or paranoia will not work on them. Weaknesses and Downsides That said, as already shown above, the EX Energy, even at potentially infinite extent, isn't strong against everything. Light-based users can take resisted hits from EX-based attacks, but only if they aren't god-like. Likewise, provoking someone with EX Energy to an extreme emotional level can be useful to distract them, if not outright cripple them if they aren't in Exa-Form. Although no abilities are able to lock away EX Energy, mimicking them can work provided that the mimicker can benefit from the energy and not harmed by it. Aside of the dangers of lack of self-control and using negativity to a large extent to use with EX Energy, the user will also gain new weaknesses they would not even had to do with their original selves, such gaining an orb implanted on their body that may be used to help them regenerate, but also serves as a weak spot. Another example is random elemental weaknesses, excluding darkness and death obviously, and even including light, ironically. Because of those weaknesses, the user of EX Energy should be aware of those and make full use of the energy in order to become significantly powerful, lest they will be instead crippled and exploitable to defeat. Although non-sentient machinery are incompatible with EX Energy does to overheat, most weapons, archery, most kind of magic (excluding darkness and death), armors and other inanimate objects can be boosted in power and durability and able to manipulate light, but shall the user get too emotive, the energy will disperse from the inanimate objects they are holding. The effectiveness is the same as the table above for the offensive weapon, but only in term of offensive effectiveness. Armors, on the other hand, only have the defensive properties applies unless if the user itself is affected as well. This same goes for normal clothing. Monofication Shall the user is vulnerable to EX Energy but managed to forcefully absorb enough quantity of EX Energy, their power level had enhanced considerably but not to demonic level, and instead of gaining different colors, that user instead gains monochrome physique and lessened designed, as well as their negative personality being even more pronounced. This effect is called Monofication The form is named as "Mono Form", with the person usually have the "Mono-''" prefix on their name. Unlike the Exa-fication case, the Monofication is only temporary and the EX Energy will eventually be expelled after a whole week. Although they were able to take EX Energy-based attacks as normal damage regardless of user, they lost their inmate defenses (be it spiked defense or even full-on invincibility) and their weaknesses are slightly more crippling. Those who had no exploitable weaknesses or who constantly claims to have none will end up to become a master-of-none with their strength, defense, speed and other abilities being dumped down to dramatic levels. Although they are absolutely immortal like the correctly Exafied users, they are even more prone to emotional breakdown (be it rage, sadness, depression or even madness) without actual drawbacks, even on normally or permanently emotionless beings, but can become very dangerous in that when they lose control of their emotion, they will attack everyone, even themselves. Although they cannot die this way, shall their emotion gets even worse at the current situation, the user will be fully paralyzed for a full day and depended if it is previously immortal or not; if immortal, they disintegrate into space dust, but if not, they will return to normal but with severe injuries. That said, it is possible to also goes from Monofication to a full-on Exaficiation when getting rid of what makes the user vulnerable to EX Energy. For example, Desencing a god will allow them to take advantage of EX Energy without being crippled unless if they have darkness-based element, is eldritch or is still functionally invincible. Returning to Normal The only way for an Exafied user to return to normal is to get rid of all of its EX Energy it produced, or get rid of the source it have. The source that produces EX Energy will emit an unstoppable blink of light that will push even those who cannot be pushed back, thus mind control tend to be the best way to make them return to normal. Unfortunately, the heart of the user is still fully affected by EX Energy and there are still no known methods to "heal" it. And because of that, the normal user can and will quickly return to their Exafied form when killed, even when their heart is separated. Aging will however remove the remnant and people who died by aging cannot return to their Exa-Form. Origins While the origin of the EX Energy is not fully clear, it was occured in the Kirby universe that when a star exploded so hard, even beyond of becoming a black hole, that it instead absorbed so much light from other stars that it ended up damaging the black hole itself and slowly becoming a X-Star. It can only occurs in the Kirby universe itself. It also said that after the explosion, the X-Star had indirectly gave birth to Exateno as a small, once-weak dragon, before he realize the potential of his energy and becomes the almighty Exateno we all know, fear and respect. While spreaded into the Pop Star at once occasion, which is used by Kirby, the defeat of Exateno caused him to move the X-Star, but he vowed to return. Appearances ''Appearances where the users of the EX Energy but the energy is not spread thorough or used by someone else are not counted. Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! This is where the EX Energy was first sought. It is originally used to power up multiple planets' own guardian who surrounded to Exateno, but an accident from a meteor had caused multiple spheres of EX Energy to fall into Pop Star and its surrounding. Once Magolor had found it, he tried to use them for his machinery, but it ended up to blow one of his items up instead. Once he sees an innocent Waddle Dee touching it, it had changed appearance and grows massive, with the sleeping Kirby not noticing anything until Magolor saved from a rampaging giant Waddle Dee. Kirby and his allies can use the EX Energy to grow massive and become significantly more powerful, and give them a large advantage against the Giant Bosses. Anyone in giant condition can also hurt otherwise invincible enemies, such as Gordos. However, they cannot enter smaller doors and smaller gaps when huge. Kirby: Story Break While not an important item in Kirby: Story Break, it is used by Story Break Queen Sectonia who took so much EX Energy that she had mutated into a more powerful and gigantic queen, namely Exa-Sectonia. In the past, it was Story Break Taranza who brought the EX Energy in order to retaliate against the Dark Forces. It is also reveal in the 100% Ending in Susie's Strike that the eponymous robotic character has also collected the EX Energy, although in a strained container, in order to make further analysis of such powerful energy. Boss Battles In addition of introducing Exa-Rumor Honeybottoms and Exa-Susie, the EX Energy was notably mentioned and even featured in several Chaos Campaign. Dr. Eggman was notably searching for it by attempting to capture and hypnotise Exateno, which is most obvious in Zephyr the Dragon's campaign. There is also a crystal that is a combination of the Red Energy, Blue Energy and the EX Energy, called the Omega Jewel. It is used by Guramina to power herself up, but she does not have any mutation for some reasons. It is also featured in Dark Pit's Chaos Campaign, wheras it explains how Guramina had stole it in the first place. Super Mario Spikers Surprisingly, EX Energy were used by Slanito, Kyu T. and Guramina, but this is only for a temporary transformation instead of an actual power-up. They use the Exa-form to deliver their own respective Super Spike, although their Exa-Form in question are simply brightened up version of themselves. Despite being an user of black magic (which involves darkness), Slanito doesn't seems to have ill effect from using EX Energy and is capable to use his Exa-Form. This would be because he temporarily disable his own black magic in order to utilize the energy in question, and resume them once he finished his Super Spike. Nova Road Racers Although EX Energy isn't directly involved so far, it is used in a small dose for vehicles for one of the classes called EXtreme. It grants +40 Strength but lower the other stats to various extent. To compensate, the racer with this class also have access to multiple strong items, and even boost the more common items such as the Fireballs if at 4th place or below. In term of class-specific items, the EXtreme Class's most common item is the Fireball, while its rarest item is the Red Queen. As such, if the player with this class managed to hold a Kremkoin for ten seconds, it will obtain the Red Queen. The Red Queen itself gains a buff when obtained by a racer with this class at 4th place or lower, granting an extra slash for every Exceed level, even Exceed Level 3, granting extra offensive power when timed each slashes well. It have a downside of making the powerful items notably rarer if heading frontrunning in 1st place, but it can be mitigated by making Super Mushrooms and Fireballs more common, the Super Mushrooms in particular being well appreciated for anyone with low Boost. Unique among the Classes is how it changes the effectiveness of the Light Blessing; any one with the Light Blessing and have the EXtreme Class will be strong against the Dark Blessing and become resistant to the dark-based attacks. In exchange, it becomes weak to the Air Blessing and wind-based instead. How is the wind strong against EX Energy powered vehicle couldn't be explained aside of for balancing reasons, lest the combinaiton of Light Blessing + EXtreme class would be overpowered; making the Light Blessing having no weaknesses and strong against both the Wind and Dark Blessings would make it unfair for the dark-based and wind-based racers. Notable Users As already mentioned, there are users who either uses EX Energy regularly or got an overdose of the EX Energy to various extent. While some of them are temporary and can expel all of its EX Energy in order to return to normal, others stayed as such in a hunger of conquest or have other goal in mind. While they do follow the number, it shall be noted that not all users are canon, and those who appears where it does not counted as canon is marked with an asterisk (*). The transformation used for a special attack instead of actual transformation are not noted here. Any character who receive a (!) means that the user is the Exa-Form of a pre-existing character, such as Susie and NULL. Exa-Sectonia didn't counted as even if she is an alternative dimension counterpart of Queen Sectonia, she's still a different character and not a form of the latter. Table is made of 's table made for Boss Battles, with some slight modification. Monofied Users No characters had yet to go thorough Monofication yet as of July 2018. Trivia *The idea of EX Energy comes at the fact that "in many medias, darkness tend to be a dominant force" and thus made the energy as "nightmare of even the most densest and chaotic darkness". It eventually developed into also being effective against gods and eldritch beings, but also have notable drawbacks being based on emotions and self-control. **It also take inspiration from 's old villain called Zouméras, whose capable of penetrating even densest darkness with his light power and is a godlike entity. **The larger Exa-Forms are also homage to kaijus and titans, almighty giant beasts that comes from various elements, though Exa-Forms have a major focus on light and to a lesser extent, life. *Although the EX Energy had yet to interact with other similar transformation mechanic, Samtendo had stated that attempting to combining EX Energy with other transformation methods, such as Mega Evolution, Hyper Mode and Zaxinian Sage Badge will only cause the EX Energy's negative effects to be even more pronounced, especially on users with unstable emotional conditions, and will certainly cause large-scale destruction when not used carefully. **This also means that when this happens, anyone not controlling their emotions, even positive ones, will put themselves into danger of dying after being defeated. This turns out to be the current only way to make an Exa-fied user to die. *''This energy is free-to-use, but if there are any question, please talk with Samtendo09 on the Wikia chat or on Discord.'' *The EX part have multiple origin; **The "EX" forms of certain characters of certain franchises, although this energy took the EX to an extreme. **It stems from the prefix Exa, which is also part of Exateno's name, explaining the ultimate form out of EX Energy is called an Exa Form. **It also come from the word extreme, in which most EX Energy users tend to be at least very powerful on their own, but also comes with extermination, where its general purpose is to exterminate the "pests". The pests in question can be forces of darkness, gods, eldritch abominations, or even for selfish goals like killing people the user don't like. Category:Energy Sources Category:Kirby (series) Category:Energies Category:EX Energy Category:Powers